<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we play so dirty in the dark ('cause we are living worlds apart) by wildlingoftarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044677">we play so dirty in the dark ('cause we are living worlds apart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlingoftarth/pseuds/wildlingoftarth'>wildlingoftarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FaceTime Sex, Mutual Masturbation, but i needed some levity today so whatev, this is very silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlingoftarth/pseuds/wildlingoftarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne tries to deal with her frustration creatively during quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>J/B Monthly Madness: May 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we play so dirty in the dark ('cause we are living worlds apart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, this is quarantine themed.</p><p>Sorry, but…also not.</p><p>Title is from the song “I Miss You” by Adele, which is actually a very horny song.</p><p>Unbeta'd, per usual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven days.</p><p>It’s been seven days since the quarantine took effect, seven days that Brienne has been effectively imprisoned in her studio apartment with only her cat for company.</p><p>Which means it’s also been seven days since she and Jaime...</p><p>She still can’t quite believe it. Jaime, who she battled across the courtroom for years, him representing his family’s soulless conglomerate and her defending the city’s few remaining natural resources from their exploitation; who, in a move that shocked everyone, became her colleague when he decided to cut ties with LannCorp and the Lannisters in general and use his talents for good.</p><p>Jaime, perfect and golden and gorgeous, who inexplicably ignored the younger, more beautiful lawyers in their firm to focus all his attention on rankling and aggravating <em>her</em>. Who made her heart and cunt flutter equally every time he looked at her.</p><p>Jaime, who kept finding more and more ways to torture her – brushing her fingers when handing her files, making excuses to be alone with her after hours, shifting his teasing from playful to charged.</p><p>Whatever it was that had been simmering between them finally boiled over a week ago after a particularly heated argument over fish and wildlife statutes, when in a matter of minutes, they’d gone from glaring into each other’s eyes to fucking hard and furious against the wall of the empty office.</p><p>If that wasn’t surprising enough, he’d asked her to come back to his apartment and showed her twice that night and once the next morning just how much he’d wanted her.</p><p>Unfortunately, the universe conspired against her to ensure that little taste of bliss was her last for a while.</p><p>As soon as she got back to her apartment that day, the quarantine the government had been hinting at officially took effect. Running out to stock up on groceries and grab her computer from the office had been her only contact with the outside world since then.</p><p>So, for seven days, in addition to the boredom and anxiety she knows are normal in situations like these, she’s also feeling something she hasn’t felt in a long time – she’s <em>horny</em>.</p><p>Brienne has never been a particularly lustful person – gods, she’d been well into her twenties before having any sort of sexual experience with another person, and they’d been few and far between since then – but in the week since The Jaime Incident, she feels like a sex-crazed demon. She wakes up thinking about it and goes to bed thinking about it. She leers at the shoulder muscles and jawlines and godsdamned <em>arm veins</em> of the men on TV and in magazines.</p><p>She replays every moment of her and Jaime’s night together more often than is probably healthy, and creates new scenarios in her mind that she’d never even considered. And though her own fingers have done the job just fine up until this point, she now finds them sadly lacking.</p><p>It is this combination of boredom and isolation and horniness that leads her to set up her laptop on her bedside table and FaceTime Jaime as she’s getting ready for bed on day seven. They’ve talked every day of the lockdown, but mostly via text or a short phone call here and there. Brienne hates seeing herself on any type of screen, so she’s avoided FaceTime thus far. But these are desperate times, and she’s willing to sacrifice her personal comfort for a little satisfaction.</p><p>Jaime answers after two rings, his phone in one hand and a videogame controller in the other, headset wrapped around his head. His eyes dart back and forth between the TV and the phone, and he says, “Ms. Tarth, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”</p><p>Brienne replies, trying out a low and sultry voice, “I was just thinking about you.”</p><p>Jaime’s eyebrows quirk up, his full attention now on his phone. “Oh?”</p><p>She’s sitting on the edge of her bed in her shorts and loose cropped t-shirt. She nods and spreads her legs, running her hands softly up and down her thighs.</p><p>Jaime’s mouth drops open, and he mutters “Tyrion, I gotta go” into his headset before ripping it off and throwing it, along with his controller, onto the couch.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” he says, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and bringing the phone closer to his face. His voice drops a few octaves, and she feels its vibrations in her very core.</p><p>“Just…you. And me. And the things we did together.” Brienne’s fingers trace slow circles along the soft skin of her inner thighs. Jaime swallows thickly and shifts back onto the couch, his own hand resting on his upper thigh. He’s wearing blue-and-green plaid pajama pants and a threadbare white t-shirt but somehow looks unbearably sexy.</p><p>She can tell his eyes are on her hands, which are moving steadily toward the juncture of her thighs. “What kinds of things? I’m having trouble remembering…” A shit-eating grin spreads across his face and his eyes twinkle devilishly.</p><p>“You ass,” she laughs, though his blinding smile sends a fresh jolt of heat to her cunt. Her fingers trail up her legs to the seam of her shorts, slipping underneath to graze lightly along her underwear. “I’m thinking about your fingers, and your mouth.” She shudders when she skims her swollen clit. She moves her other hand up to her breast and squeezes her nipple gently.</p><p>“<em>Gods.</em> I hate that you’re so far away,” he breathes, his thumb now tracing up and down the edge of his cock through his pants. “Let me see you better. Please.” Even though it’s him making the request, the desperation in his voice makes her feel strangely powerful.</p><p>Brienne slips her shorts off and shifts onto her knees, revealing a decidedly unsexy pair of light-blue cotton panties that nevertheless draws a groan from Jaime. Her shirt goes next, and of course she’s not wearing a bra, so now she’s mostly naked kneeling on her bed. What would have felt ridiculous before now feels seductive, and the look on his face confirms her assumption.</p><p>She pauses and covers her breasts with her hands. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours,” she smirks, and he throws his phone down so fast she’s surprised it doesn’t shatter.</p><p>When he picks it back up, he’s naked on the couch. His cock stands at attention from between his thighs, his hand wrapped lightly around the base.</p><p>“That’s better.” She begins massaging her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples in her fingers. Her head falls back and a moan escapes from her lips, causing Jaime to growl, “fuck.”</p><p>She looks back at him then, and the lust in his eyes makes her inner walls flutter. She slips a hand into her underwear and slides her fingers through the wetness there, watching him watch her. His hand begins moving slowly up and down his shaft, and she rocks her hips to match his rhythm, circling her bud with her fingers.</p><p>Brienne has done this enough that she knows the right stroke to bring herself to completion quickly, but she finds that right now, she wants to draw it out, to tease herself and Jaime in turns.</p><p>“Talk to me,” Jaime says huskily, the tip of his cock glistening. “What are you thinking about now?”</p><p>Brienne pulls her underwear off and sits back on the bed, spreading her legs to give Jaime a better view. She slides two fingers inside herself and moans. “I’m thinking about your cock inside me. I’m so wet for you. I wish you were here.”</p><p>“Gods, Brienne, you felt so good. I can’t wait to fuck you again.” The timbre of his voice causes a rush of wetness to coat her fingers.</p><p>“<em>Jaime</em>,” she whimpers, the familiar tingle building up along her spine.</p><p>The speed of his hand picks up, so Brienne quickens her pace as well, curling her fingers inside herself and grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. She only has to imagine he’s there – the warm weight of him pressing her down into the mattress, her legs wrapped high around his back as he thrusts in and out of her – and she’s flying, her cunt clenching around her hand as she shouts Jaime’s name.</p><p>Brienne collapses back on the bed and closes her eyes, continuing to gently stroke herself through the aftershocks. She hears Jaime gasp and cry out, then the slapping of skin from his end slows and eventually halts. She looks over at the computer and sees him sprawled out on the couch, his spend covering his hand and thigh. He smiles at her from beneath hooded eyelids, his chest heaving up and down with each breath. He looks utterly wrecked, and she can’t help but feel a little smug at having had that effect on him even through the phone.</p><p>He sets his phone down to get up and clean himself off, then returns to the couch with his pajama pants back on. Brienne is still naked, lying face-down on the bed, her head pillowed on her crossed arms.</p><p>“Wow,” he says as he sits down heavily, his flushed and slightly dazed face filling her laptop screen. “I wouldn’t mind making this an every-night thing until I can see you in person.”</p><p>The promise in his voice makes her blush, as if she hadn’t just fingered herself in front of him. She grins and hides her face in her arms before looking back at the laptop screen. The expression on his face is soft and fond, unlike any she’s seen from him before.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we can do this again,” she laughs, satisfaction radiating from her core.</p><p>Brienne asks him about the game he’d been playing before she so rudely interrupted him, and Jaime inquires about how her day had been, starting a conversation that never really stops – until the day they can finally touch each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>